rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Kopfkissen-Freundinnen
Der Begriff Kopfkissen-Freundinnen wird in der Weißen Burg verwendet für Frauen, die während ihrer Novizinnen- und Aufgenommenen-Zeit eng mit einer anderen Frau befreundet sind. Dabei handelt es sich entweder um eine sehr enge Freundschaft oder aber um eine intensivere Beziehung bis hin zur Liebesbeziehung. Robert Jordan sagte dazu: : Kopfkissen-Freundinnen sind nicht nur gute Freunde. Oh, das sind sie, auch, aber sie werden gemeinsam auch heiß und verschwitzt und verwirren die Laken irgendwie wild. Übrigens, Kopfkissen-Freundinnen ist ein Begriff, der in der Weißen Burg benutzt wird. Die gleiche Beziehung zwischen Männern oder Frauen irgendwo anders würde anders bezeichnet werden, abhängig vom Land. ''Blog - YET ANOTHER POST, 30 September 2005 : ''Ich habe schwule und lesbische Charaktere in meinen Büchern, doch die einzigen Gelegenheiten, bei denen es tatsächlich an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen ist, ist bei den Aes Sedai, denn ich war nicht innerhalb der Köpfe irgendwelcher anderer Charaktere, die entweder Homosexuell oder Bisexuell sind. Größtenteils werden in dieser Welt solche Dinge als Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen. Blog - AND ONE MORE TIME, 6 October 2005 Obwohl der Begriff nur auf Frauen angewandt wird, gibt es einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, dass solche Beiziehungen auch bei Männern bestehen: : Von einer Amyrlin erwartete man, dass sie an dem Tag, an dem sie Stola und Stab aufnahm, Milde walten ließ und Bußen aussetzte. Von Sierin kam nichts dergleichen, und innerhalb einer halben Woche war jeder Schreiber ohne Zeugnis entlassen worden, angeblich wegen Flirtens mit Novizinnen oder Aufgenommenen oder "unpassenden oder anzüglichen Blicken", was nun alles hätte bedeuten können. Es mussten sogar Männer gehen, die so alt waren, dass ihre Enkel Kinder hatten, und einige, die überhaupt nichts für Frauen übrig hatten. Veränderungen (Kapitel Bd. 29) Beispiele Aes Sedai Moiraine Damodred und Siuan Sanche Es gibt mehr als genug Hinweise in Der neue Frühling, dass Moiraine und Siuan Kopfkissen-Freundinnen waren: : Vergangene Nacht hatte sie es angesichts dessen, was der Welt bevorstand, für wenig angemessen gehalten, von ihrem Verlust zu erzählen, aber jetzt zögerte Moiraine nicht länger. Bevor sie geendet hatte, zog Siuan sie in eine starke, tröstende Umarmung. Sie hatten sich öfters an der Schulter der anderen ausgeweint als etwa bei Merean. Moiraine hatte niemandem jemals so nahe gestanden sie Siuan. Oder jemanden so geliebt. Überraschungen (Kapitel Bd. 29) Gerade der letzte Satz zeigt, wie eng die Beziehung zwischen Moiraine und Siuan ist, und dass sie weit über eine normale Freundschaft hinaus geht. Die nächsten beiden Zitate zeigen, dass es tatsächlich Berührungen und Liebkosungen gab, denn die Art, wie Moiraine darüber nachdenkt zeigt, dass sie mehrfach stattgefunden haben müssen, sonst wüsste Moiraine nicht so genau Bescheid. Außerdem wurden sie nie zurückgewiesen, denn dann hätte Moiraine auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wieder geschehen würde. : In gewisser Weise hatte Siuan recht, dass sie ihre Tricks kannte. Siuan gefiel Kitzeln im ungünstigsten Moment, plötzliches Stoßen an unangenehmen stellen, peinliche Liebkosungen... Übungen (Kapitel) : Moiraine beantwortete die Frage nicht. Sie würden sich das Bett teilen, und Siuan wusste genau, welche kitzligen Stellen hilfloses Gelächter und Flehen hervorriefen. Der Abendstern (Kapitel) Dies zeigt auch, dass in der Beziehung die selbstbewusste Siuan vermutlich oft die Führung übernimmt. Gegen Ende des Buches gibt es sogar eindeutige Hinweise: : Merean schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. ... "Als Novizin und als Aufgenommene ist sie häufiger in mein Arbeitszimmer geschickt worden als drei andere Mädchen zusammen. Abgesehen von ihrer Busenfreundin Siuan. Im englischen Original wird der Begriff "pillowfriend" benutzt, der in den anderen Büchern mit Kopfkissen-Freundin übersetzt wird. Hier wird fälschlich der Begriff Busenfreundin benutzt. Natürlich geraten Busenfreundinnen mitunter gemeinsam in Schwierigkeiten, aber von den beiden wurde die eine nie ohne die andere zu mir geschickt." ... Moiraine bewahrte eine gelassene Miene, und es gelang ihr auch, ihre Hände nicht zu Fäusten zu ballen, aber gegen ihre brennenden Wangen konnte sie nichts machen. ... Und dass diese ganzen intimen Einzelheiten breit getreten wurden! ... Wie nahe sie und Siuan sich gestanden hatten, ging außer ihnen beiden niemanden etwas an. Eine Ankunft (Kapitel) Moiraine bestreitet hier nicht, dass sie und Siuan Kopfkissen-Freundinnen waren. Sie ist nicht einmal verärgert, dass man sie so bezeichnet, sondern nur darüber, dass diese Angelegenheiten öffentlich besprochen werden. Dass Moiraine dennoch an Männern interessiert ist, zeigt eine Aussage von Cadsuane Melaidhrin: : Cadsuane legte Moiraine einen Finger unter das Kinn und stemmte es hoch. "... Ich nehme an, ihr wollt Euren ersten mann mit ebenso großer Sorgfalt auswählen wie Euren ersten Behüter." Moiraine schrak zurück und gab ein peinlich berührtes Stammeln von sich. Zuerst sie und Siuan, und jetzt das. Es gab Dinge, über die redete man, und Dinge, über die redete man nicht! '' Hier schreckt sie nicht entsetzt vor dem Gedanken an einen Mann zurück, sondern ist nur erneut peinlich berührt. Es scheint, dass es für sie in der Vorstellung, mit Siuan intim zu sein und in der, das gleiche mit einem Mann zu tun, keinen Unterschied gibt. Seaine Herimon und Pevara Tazanovni In ''Kriegswirren vermutet Yukiri Haruna, dass Seaine und Pevara Tazanovni Kopfkissen-Freundinnen sein könnten, da sie beide oft herumschleichen und miteinander flüstern sieht; sie hat allerdings unrecht, da die beiden von Elaida beauftragt wurden, um die Schwarze Ajah in der Weißen Burg zu finden, und dabei zufällig auf Spioninnen der Rebellen-Aes Sedai stoßen. Während diese Vermutung im englischen Original auch ausgesprochen wird: : She smiled at Seaine and Pevara, a monarch perhaps unsure how gracious she should be. “I saw the pair of you sniffing about like ferrets at the hencoop,” she said, “but I held my tongue - you might be pillow-friends, for all I know, and whose business is that but yours? - I held my Tonge till Talene her started yelping ...” Wurde sie in der deutschen Übersetzung herausgenommen: : Sie lächelte Seaine und Pevara an, eine Herrscherin, die sich vielleicht unschlüssig war, wieviel Gnade sie walten lassen sollte. "Ich habe euch beide herumschnüffeln sehen wie Frettchen im Hühnerstall, sagte sie, aber ich habe den Mund gehalten, bis Talene hysterisch darauf reagierte ..." Ein kleiner Obolus (Kapitel) Atha'an Miere Shalon und Ailil Die Beziehung zwischen Shalon din Togara Frühe Gezeiten und Ailil Riatin ist die am deutlichsten beschriebene in der ganzen Serie. Genau wie Moiraine nicht möchte, dass ihre Beziehung zu Siuan öffentlich angesprochen wird, so wollen auch Shalon und Ailil nicht, dass man es mit ihrer macht. Aber nicht weil eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung falsch ist, sondern aus dem Grund, den Verin nennt: Wundervolle Neuigkeiten (Kapitel) : "... also habe ich unter vier Augen mit Shalon gesprochen. Nach ein paar ''sanften ''Fragen ist sie mit der ganzen Geschichte herausgerückt, und Ailil hat alles bestätigt, nachdem ihr klar wurde, dass ich bereits alles wusste. Kurz nach der Ankunft des Meervolks ist Ailil in der Hoffnung zu Shalon gegangen, herausfinden zu können, was sie mit dem jungen al'Thor vor hatten. Shalon wiederum wollte alles über ihn und die hiesigen Verhältnisse erfahren, was sie nur konnte. Dies führte zu weiteren Treffen, die führten zu Freundschaft, und die führten wiederum zu einer Kopfkissen-Freundschaft. Ich vermute, genauso sehr aus Einsamkeit wie wegen allem anderen. Auf jeden Fall war es das, was sie viel hartnäckiger als ihr gemeinsames Herumschnüffeln verbargen." : "Sie haben Tage unter der Befragung erduldet, um ''das zu verbergen?" sagte Cadsuane ungläubig. Bera und Kiruna hatten die beiden kreischen lassen!'' : In Verins Augen funkelte unterdrückte Heiterkeit. "Cairhiener sind steif und prüde, Cadsuane, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn die Vorhänge zugezogen sind, treiben sie es wie die Kaninchen, aber vor Zeugen würden sie nicht mal zugeben, den eigenen Ehemann angefasst zu haben! Und das Meervolk ist fast genauso zugeknöpft. Immerhin ist Shalon mit einem Mann verheiratet, der anderswo seinen Pflichten nachgeht, und der Bruch des Ehegelübdes ist ein sehr ernstes Vergehen. Anscheinend eine Verletzung der ordnungsgemäßen Disziplin. Sollten ihre Schwestern es herausfinden, wäre Shalon "eine Windsucherin in einem Ruderboot". Ich glaube, das waren ihre exakten Worte. Dieser Textpassage kann man entnehmen, dass es für niemanden etwas Falsches darstellt, wenn gleichgeschlechtliche Personen eine Beziehung mit einander eingehen. Tatsächlich wird sogar darauf hingewiesen, dass beide es nur aufgrund der Art, wie ihre Völker Intimität in der Öffentlichkeit behandeln, verheimlicht haben. Zusätzlich dazu wird es im Fall von Shalon nicht als falsch angesehen, dass sie eine Beziehung mit einer Frau hatte, sondern dass sie damit ihren Ehemann betrogen hat, gleichgültig, ob sie ihn nun mit einem Mann oder einer Frau betrogen hat. Cadsuane nutzt dieses Geheimnis später aus, um Shalon zu zwingen, die Herrin der Wogen Harine din Togara Zwei Winde auszuspionieren, und Shalon selbst denkt daran, wie einsam die langen Monate ohne ihren Ehemann sind, weshalb sie sich überhaupt dazu hinreißen ließ, sich mit Ailil einzulassen. Wo die Sonne verschwand (Kapitel) Aiel-Frauen Diese Passage erscheint nicht im Glossar der Bände Schattensaat, Die Heimkehr und Der Sturm bricht los. : Wenn man bedenkt, dass Aiel-Frauen, die enge Freunde sind, manchmal den gleichen Mann heiraten, so dass sie Schwesterfrauen werden und sowohl miteinander als auch mit ihm verheiratet werden, werden die Windungen noch offensichtlicher. '' : - ''The Shadow Rising, Glossary, Aiel Kinship Terms Amys und Lian : Er hätte das Mahl allerdings besser genießen können, wenn ihm Aviendha nicht die ganze Zeit über Vorträge gehalten hätte. ... Nicht die Schwesterfrauen. Diese Erklärung blieb Amys und Lian überlassen, die zu beiden Seiten Rhuarcs lagen und sich gegenseitig mindestens genauso oft anlächelten wie ihren Mann. Die Kaltfelsenfestung (Kapitel) Melaine und Dorindha : Rand war ein wenig überrascht, als er bemerkte, dass Melaine den weißgekleideten Gestalten die notwendigen Anweisungen gab. Erst vor drei Nächten hatte sie Bael geheiratet. Die Zeremonie hatte sie zu dessen Frau und zur Schwesterfrau Im englischen Original wird die Beziehung zwischen Melaine und Dorindha als first-sister bezeichnet, also Erst-Schwestern, nicht Schwesterfrauen. Dorindhas gemacht, seiner anderen Ehefrau. Dieser Teil war offensichtlich genauso wichtig gewesen wie die eigentliche Hochzeit. Eine Klinge zum Geschenk (Kapitel) Seanchan In Seanchan wird diese Art der Beziehung als "Herz-Freundschaft" bezeichnet und sie ist genauso akzeptiert als Teil der Seanchan-Kultur. Zumindest ist es die einzige akzeptierte Form einer Beziehung, die einer machtlenkenden Frau erlaubt ist: : Bethamin hatte Zushi selbst ihren Namen verliehen und sie verspürte eine besondere Besorgnis. Sie löste den Stift mit der Stahlspitze, tauchte ihn ein und notierte den Vorschlag, Zushi aus dem Palast an einen anderen Ort zu bringen, wo man sie mit einer ''Damane aus dem Reich in einem Doppelzwinger halten konnte, vorzugsweise mit einer, die Erfahrung darin hatte, zur Herz-Freundin einer frisch angeleinten Damane zu werden. Früher oder später ließ das die Tränen immer versiegen.'' Eine Frage des Verrats (Kapitel) Während die Weiße Burg ihre machtlenkenden Frauen davon abhält, lange intime Beziehungen mit Männern einzugehen, sehen die Seanchan so eine Beziehung als nichts anderes als Sodomie an, da Damane für sie nicht mehr als Tiere sind. Sie haben dennoch einiges Mitgefühl für die grundlegenden Bedürfnisse und Wünsche einer Damane, weshalb sie ihnen Beziehungen unter einander erlauben, doch vermutlich mehr aufgrund praktischer Gründe wie Kontrolle und Belohnung, denn aufgrund von Menschlichkeit. Rote Ajah Der Hauptgrund der Existenz der Roten Ajah war es immer, machtlenkende Männer zu jagen und zu dämpfen. Ihre grundsätzliche Einstellung gegenüber Männern ist aufgrund dessen Misstrauen und einige Frauen gehen so weit, dass alle Männer, ob sie die Macht lenken können oder nicht, für sie Tabu sind. Dies ist möglicherweise auch der Grund, warum einige Frauen die Rote Ajah wählen, nicht die Auswirkung dieser Wahl. Sie verabscheuen Männer bereits und die Jagd nach männlichen Machtlenkern gibt dieser Abscheu ein nützliches Ziel. Galina Casban Galina Casbans Abscheu gegenüber Männern wird nur angedeutet, doch man kann sehen, dass sie sich nicht nur auf männliche Machtlenker erstreckt: : Galina verspürte das Bedürfnis zu lachen. Töchter des Speers. Sie nannten diese grässlichen Frauen Töchter des Speers. Sie wünschte, sie könnte lachen. Zumindest waren keine Männer anwesend, eine geringe Gnade. Männer ließen ihre Haut kribbeln, und wenn sie jetzt ein Mann sehen könnte, nicht einmal halbwegs bekleidet... Speere (Kapitel) Weiterhin zeigt ihre Bewunderung für schöne Frauen, dass ihre Gefühle mehr als nur liebevoll sind: : Erian war für gewöhnlich recht hübsch, ihr Gesicht ein blasses, fein gemeißeltes Oval, - aber jetzt überzog Karmesinrot ihre Wangen und ihre schönen dunklen Augen waren rot gerändert. ..... Aber zufällig gehörten die beiden toten Behüter zu Erian. Die meisten der Schwestern würden der Ansicht sein, dass sie das Recht zur Bestrafung hätte. Und Galina wollte selbst auch, dass die puppenähnliche, illianische Grüne sich sobald wie möglich von ihrer Wut befreite. Es wäre weit besser, den restlichen Weg zurückzulegen, wenn man auf diesem porzellanartigen Gesicht einen gelassenen Ausdruck bewundern konnte. Das Lichterfest (Kapitel) Und sollte dies noch nicht reichen, so gibt es ein Beispiel, dass Galina offen versuchte, Tarna Feir als Kopfkissen-Freundin für sich zu gewinnen, die sich ihr jedoch verweigerte: : Es kostete Tarna Mühe, keine Miene zu verziehen. Kopfkissenfreundinnen waren bei Novizinnen und Aufgenommenen keine Seltenheit, aber Jugenddinge sollte man mit der Jugend abschließen. Das sahen nicht alle Schwestern so, das nicht. Galina war sehr überrascht gewesen, als Tarna ihre Avancen abgewiesen hatte, nachdem sie die Stola errungen hatte. Sie selbst fand Männer bedeutend attraktiver als Frauen. Dienst bei Elaida (Kapitel) Dies deutet auch an, dass Galina ihre Position als Höchste der Roten Ajah ausnutzte, um sexuelle Beziehungen zu jungen roten Schwestern einzugehen, und dass sie unter den Roten auch nicht die einzige war, die dies versuchte. Kontrolle und Zwang Nicht alle Beziehungen dieser Art sind in der Welt des Rad der Zeit immer einvernehmlich. Es gibt auch solche, die sich eher mit einer Art von Unterwerfung vergleichen lassen - wobei nicht gesagt sein soll, dass das Unterwerfen eines sexuellen Partners immer bedeutet, dass dieser die Beziehung nicht freiwillig eingeht! Ein Beispiel für diese Beziehung ist die zwischen Galina und der Weisen Frau Therava. Galina und Therava Therava ist begierig darauf, Galina zu besitzen, kann dies jedoch nicht, da Galina Da'tsang ist. : "Sie gehört mir, Sevanna." Therava presste die Kiefer zusammen. Sie hatte die Frau zwar gefangen genommen, aber ''Da'tsang ''gehörten niemandem. "Ich hatte vor, sie in seidene ''Gai'shain-Gewänder zu kleiden", murrte sie.'' : "Anscheinend wirkt der Binder so, wie Euer Freund behauptet hat, Sevanna." Therava nahm Galina die Rute aus den schlaffen Händen und steckte sie hinter ihren Gürtel, während sie sich aufrichtete. "Und anscheinend werdet ihr nun doch Weiß tragen, Galina Casban." Aus einem unbestimmten Grund lächelte sie darüber erfreut. Fragen und ein Eid (Kapitel) Sobald Therava ihr Ziel erreicht hat und Galina damit besitzt, überhäuft sie sie mit Schmuck und kleidet sie in Seide, ganz wie sie es geplant hat. Eine auffällige Art, eine Gai'shain zu behandeln: : Galina war Aes Sedai, komplett mit alterslosem Gesicht und goldenem Schlangenring am Finger, aber auch sie trug das weiße Gewand der ''Gai'shain - selbstverständlich war es aus Seide, die so dick wie bei den anderen die Wolle war - mitsamt einem breiten, aufwändigen Gürtel aus Gold und Feuertropfen, der ihre Taille eng einschnürte, und einem passenden Kragen um den Hals, Schmuck, der einer Königin zur Ehre gereicht hätte. ... Mit Therava teilte sie oft das Zelt. ... Galina war hübsch, aber alles andere als eine Schönheit, und Faile konnte nicht verstehen, was Therava in ihr sah; vielleicht war es ja nur das Vergnügen, eine Aes Sedai dominieren zu können. Aber das ließ noch immer die Frage offen, warum die Frau blieb, da Therava doch jede Gelegenheit zu ergreifen schien, um sie zu demütigen.'' Fallen (Kapitel Bd. 27) Gerade letzteres zeigt, dass bekannt ist, dass Therava ein sexuelles Interesse an Galina hat, aber auch, dass ihre Art, sie zu behandeln, viel mit Demütigung und Unterwerfung zu tun hat. Dass auch körperliche Bestrafung dazu gehört, zeigt die nächste Passage: : Soll ich Therava sagen, dass ihr eine von Sevannas ''Gai'shain misshandelt habt? ... Als Therava das letzte mal der Ansicht war, Ihr würdet Eure Nase dort hin stecken, wo sie nicht hin gehört, konnte jeder im Umkreis von hundert Schritten Euch kreischen und betteln hören."'' Gleichzeitig hat Therava aber auch liebevolle Gefühle für Galina und nennt sie "Lina" oder "meine kleine Lina" Prolog: Glut in trockenem Gras (Kapitel), sogar in der Öffentlichkeit, obwohl das bei Aiel ungewöhnlich ist, da sie solche Liebesbezeugungen einfach nicht öffentlich vornehmen. Das liegt daran, dass sie solche Intimität als zu privat ansehen, was wiederum zeigt, wie sehr Therava es genießt, Galina auch öffentlich zu demütigen und herabzuwürdigen. Galina selbst hegt lange die Befürchtung, dass sie sich dieser gewalttätigen Beziehung irgendwann nicht mehr entziehen kann und sich ihr irgendwann auch geistig unterwerfen wird. Ihre Befürchtungen werden schließlich wahr: : So mit Wasserschläuchen und Töpfen und Kesseln beladen, dass sie sich fast sittsam verhüllt vorkam, stolperte Galina hinter Therava durch den Wald. Sie dachte nicht an den Stab oder an eine Flucht. Etwas in ihr war zerbrochen. Sie war Galina Casban, die Höchste der Roten Ajah, die im Obersten Rat der Schwarzen Ajah saß, und sie würde für den Rest ihres Lebens Theravas Spielzeug sein. Sie war Theravas kleine Lina. Für den Rest ihres Lebens. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie das. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Vor den Toren (Kapitel) Elaida Elaida ist ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, wie jemand eine sexuelle Beziehung benutzt, um einen anderen Menschen zu dominieren und zu kontrollieren. Sie nutzt ihre frühere Kopfkissen-Freundschaft mit Meidani Eschede, die eine Spionin der Rebellen-Aes Sedai in der Weißen Burg ist, um ihr eigenes Machtgefühl zu stärken. Wie sich herausstellt, war diese Freundschaft allgemein bekannt, doch Elaida hatte sie abgebrochen, als sie eine höhere Stufe einnahm, als Meidani: : "Vergangene Nacht fiel mir ein, dass Ihr gemeinsam mit Elaida Novizin gewesen seid, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sogar enge Freundinnen. Es wäre eine gute Idee, diese Freundschaft wieder aufzufrischen." : "Das ist einige Jahre her", erwiderte Meidani steif, schob die Stola auf die Schultern und wickelte sich darin ein, als wäre ihr plötzlich kalt. "Als Elaida aufgenommen wurde, brach sie die Freundschaft ab, wie es sich gehörte. Man hätte sie der Begünstigung beschuldigen können, wäre ich in einer Klasse gewesen, die sie unterrichtete." : "Wie schön für Euch, dass ihr keine Favoritin gewesen seid", sagte Yukiri trocken. Elaidas derzeitige Wildheit war nicht neu. Bevor sie vor Jahren nach Andor gegangen war, hatte sie diejenigen, die sie bevorzugte, so hart angetrieben, dass die Schwestern mehr als einmal hatten eingreifen müssen. Siuan Sanche war darunter gewesen, eine seltsame Erinnerung in diesem Zusammenhang, ... "Trotzdem werdet ihr alles in eurer Macht stehende tun, um diese Freundschaft aufzufrischen." Prolog: Ausblicke auf das Muster (Kapitel) Wie sich zeigt, haben auch die Rebellen-Aes Sedai sich an diese Freundschaft erinnert und versuchten, sie zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen, um Elaida manipulieren zu können. Meidani gesteht Yukiri, dass sie bereits mehrfach versucht hat, die Bindung zu Elaida wieder zu stärken, doch bisher immer von Alviarin vertrieben worden war. Da jedoch Alviarin inzwischen aus der Burg verschwunden ist, bietet sich Meidani die Gelegenheit, es erneut zu versuchen. Und es gelingt ihr auch, sich Elaida wieder zu nähern. Was sie jedoch anfangs nicht weiß ist, dass Elaida ihre eigenen Spioninnen hat und bereits darüber informiert ist, dass es sich bei Meidaini um eine Spionin handelt. Anstatt sie jedoch sofort gefangen zu nehmen, beginnt sie ihr eigenes Machtspiel: : Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, lachte Elaida. "Als Novizinnen waren wir Kopfkissen-Freundinnen", sagte sie und stand auf, "und ich glaube, sie will diese Beziehung wieder aufleben lassen. Vielleicht mache ich das. Möglicherweise enthüllt sie zwischen den Kissen mehr, als sie bis jetzt verraten hat. Nämlich nichts, um die Wahrheit zu sagen." : ... : "Das erscheint seltsam, Mutter", sagte [Tarna] und legte die Ledermappe auf den Tisch ... "Sie scheint sich vor euch zu fürchten. ... So als wüsste sie, dass Ihr über ihre Rolle als Spionin Bescheid wüsstet." : "Natürlich hat sie Angst vor mir." In Elaidas Stimme lag deutlich Sarkasmus, dann verhärtete sie sich zu Stein. "Ich will, dass sie Angst hat. Ich will sie durch die Mangel drehen. Wenn ich sie mit dem Rohrstock prügeln lasse, wird sie sich selbst an das Gerüst fesseln, wenn ich es befehle. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich es weiß, Tarna, würde sie sofort die Flucht ergreifen, statt sich mir auszuliefern." Es ist möglich, dass hier nicht nur Wut über die Spionin mitspielt, sondern auch eine generelle Verletzung wegen dem Verrat. Dass Elaida Meidani nicht nur für ihren Verrat bestrafen will, sondern mehr noch für die Ausnutzung von etwas, das einmal große Gefühle in ihr ausgelöst hat, auch wenn sie es selbst beendete. Es würde zu ihr passen. Elaida besitzt eine Art von Selbstüberschätzung und Arroganz, die beinhalten könnte, dass sie glaubt, man müsste ihr ewig nachtrauern und die völlig ausschließt, dass man sie auch hintergehen kann. Ein Ausdruck ihres Weltbildes, in dem sie unfehlbar ist. Kategorie:Gesetze Bräuche Traditionen Kategorie:Aes Sedai